


Butterflies

by sorryuser



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Dorky Seunghyun, Flirty Jiyong, Flirty Seunghyun, GTOP, M/M, Soft Jiyong, Soft Seunghyun, but very sweet, dorky gtop, seunghyun is soft for jiyong, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: Seunghyun is soft for Jiyong and it's just like in the movies.





	1. Chapter 1

_**From: jiyoungie** _   
_**To: TEEOHPEE HYUNG** _

_we're GD &TOP, no?_

Seunghyun stared at the screen for lengthy heart-wrenching seconds, seconds that seemed to just consist of his heart screaming different scenarios at him. Though those scenarios were real and they'd happened months back and maybe Seunghyun shouldn't have been thinking of them anymore, they still seemed to pull at his heart strings and make him shift lower down his bed. The heels of his bare feet dug into the silky material of his sheets as he pressed his phone to his forehead in an attempt to cover his face from nobody, just out of pure embarrassment.

And this must be what it feels like in the movies, right?

The fluffy scenes where the girl finally gets the text from the guy she'd been yearning the longest time for and when he finally notices her and tells her probably the most normal of things yet it still makes her heart race at speeds faster than lightning. And then she'd do the famous act where she'd curl in on herself in bed, her smile wide and her phone pressed against her heart in an act to somehow calm its fast beats.

_**From: TEEOHPEE HYUNG** _   
_**To: jiyoungie** _

_Why is it never TOP &GD?_

_**From: jiyoungie** _   
_**To: TEEOHPEE HYUNG** _

_because you always put me first :))_

Seunghyun verbally whined, turning onto his side and groaning in a type of fake pain. He tossed his phone across the room, hearing it land on the shaggy carpet just alee of his king-sized bed with a taunting thud. He positioned his body so he slid off the bed, easily resembling a snake with his long limbs, landing on the floor and sitting crisscrossed. Settling his arm on his knee and perching his chin in his open hand with a sigh, he rubbed his eyes and for that small moment his heart was at ease and Jiyong wasn't on his mind. But then Jiyong was on his mind, making his stomach fill with gross butterflies and his mind drown with different scenarios of Jiyong smiling.

And just him smiling, which made Seunghyun groan once again.

He stood, trudging over to his phone and sat next to it before finally picking it up like an annoyed child.

_**From: TEEOHPEE HYUNG** _   
_**To: jiyoungie** _

_Why do you make me feel like this?_

_**From: jiyoungie** _   
_**To: TEEOHPEE HYUNG** _

_like what? :(_

_**From: TEEOHPEE HYUNG** _   
_**To: jiyoungie** _

_Like I have a whole conservatory in my stomach._

He could practically hear the type of laugh Jiyong let out; he laughed the laugh that made Seunghyun's stomach churn, of course. One that was so lively and soft and special and Seunghyun's pure weakness. One that was rarely covered by a hand. One that was genuine and always saved for Seunghyun because it was different from the rest.

_**From: jiyoungie** _   
_**To: TEEOHPEE HYUNG** _

_because you love me_

Seunghyun smiled.

_**From: jiyoungie** _   
_**To: TEEOHPEE HYUNG** _

_and i love you_

Seunghyun threw his phone again.


	2. Heart Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you thought Jiyong wasn’t as soft for Seunghyun? you thought wrong.

**_From: TEEOHPEE HYUNG  
To: jiyoungie_ **

_You're beautiful when you blush._

It had been a random text, Jiyong's phone vibrating in his pocket as he strode next to Daesung in the center of a shopping mall. Seunghyun had probably meant it in the most honest way possible, the most nonchalant compliment between a couple though that hadn’t stopped Jiyong’s cheeks from burning hotly and his throat constricting.

Jiyong’s heart raced due to the tall dorks' text, he’d probably been drinking coffee and lounging around his home in oddly matching pajamas, bored, before deciding to mess with Jiyong. And, of course, he hadn’t meant to mess with Jiyong but that was just the exact type of effect Seunghyun had on Jiyong—making him blush and shove him away roughly at the slightest of compliments because that wasn’t his image and Seunghyun aimed to tarnish it in anyway possible.

**_From: jiyoungie  
To: TEEOHPEE HYUNG_ **

_shut up_

It was simple and to the point and exactly how Jiyong was feeling and exactly what he‘d say to Seunghyun if he was in front of him that second, most likely adding a shallow hit to the elders chest for extra emphasis. And Seunghyun would just grin at him, pressing him hands to Jiyong’s cheeks and kissing him softly and Jiyong would whine against his lips. It was confusing how Jiyong had Seunghyun wrapped around his finger but Seunghyun had Jiyong wrapped around his heart easily.

**_From: TEEOHPEE HYUNG  
To: jiyoungie_ **

_What did I do now? :(_

And God, the sad faces. Seunghyun hadn’t the faintest idea on how to use emojis or that they’d even existed and it easily plucked at Jiyong’s heart strings, making him soft and his cheeks beam even hotter. The thought made Jiyong stop in his tracks in the middle of a crowded hall, and clench at his heart with an annoyed groan. Daesung had continued walking, only pausing when the conversation they’d been having abruptly died.

Daesung laughed at the sight, understanding the situation almost immediately. Jiyong had a deadly grip on his phone and the shopping bags in one hand and with his other he clutched the cotton material of his shirt, which covered his heart, in a dramatic type way, “What’s the matter?” Daesung asked in a love bug tone, a knowing smile playing on his lips because Seunghyun and Jiyong had been dating too long for him not to recognize when they were flustered.

“Seunghyun.” Jiyong whined in response, sounding strangely similar to a hurt child.

**_From: jiyoungie  
To: TEEOHPEE HYUNG_ **

_nothing, you’re just being you_

Daesung walked back towards Jiyong, grabbing his arm and pulling him along, starting their previous speed up again, “You’re so weird.” He mumbled, arm tightly secured around Jiyong’s shoulders.

**_From: TEEOHPEE HYUNG  
To: jiyoungie_ **

_And you love me for being me. :)_

Jiyong made the act of tossing his phone in the middle of a shopping mall though he never really realized the device, all in all, it hadn’t looked normal and of course turned heads and made Daesung giggle even louder as he turned Jiyong to face him, shoulders shaking while he died of laughter.

“I’m really going to kill him, Daesung, I’m going to do it.” Jiyong ranted and Daesung knew his words were fake by the pink tint that ran onto his cheeks and crawled up his neck, yet he’d still nodded along as if to calm down a heated Jiyong.

**_From: jiyoungie  
To: TEEOHPEE HYUNG_ **

_ill kill you for that_

**_From: TEEOHPEE HYUNG  
To: jiyoungie_ **

_You love me too much to kill me._

Jiyong sighed.

**_From: TEEOHPEE HYUNG  
To: jiyoungie_ **

_And plus, you couldn’t handle the burden of killing the love of your life._

Jiyong internally screamed in the middle of a busy mall.


End file.
